Salt & Sweet
by creme13rulee
Summary: Mermaid AU. Fisherman Yuuri doesn't check the forecast one day before heading out for the day. Crown Prince of the North Sea Viktor Nikiforov saves his life- at a price, using his once-in-a-lifetime magic meant for mates. One kiss changes everything
1. Chapter 1

"Look at those arms. I bet he could swim across the sea in a day." Viktor hummed, his head just above the water enough that his nose bobbed above the surface. His silver hair sparkled in the sun and floated behind him, caught in the surface currents.

Yuri made a noise somewhere between disgust and apathy. "He looks like any other human on a boat, taking our food."

"Mmm. He could swim around me any day." Viktor pressed a hand to his chest, swooning.

They saw this boat more and more often during the summer months. Unlike other boats from the port, this was a small wooden one, piloted by a handsome dark-haired human. He came out in the morning and was gone for sunset, taking ten to twenty fish with him. He was humble, and Viktor liked that. More importantly, he was hot. He didn't have leathery skin and didn't throw cigarettes into the water like other sailors.

In fact, the first time he saw him, the human was singing.

He wasn't a good singer, but it warmed Viktor's heart. And since he was alone, and so polite, it didn't really hurt to watch. Viktor was protecting him… and if they were found out… well, no one would believe a man who sung to himself on the sea.

No matter how handsome he was.

"Humans don't swim." Yuri said flatly, sinking lower into the water. He wasn't here by choice- as a younger member of the court, he was under Viktor's watch. Even though Viktor wasn't watching him at all.

"Wrong." Viktor grinned. "They just don't swim well. No gills or fins. Just… what do you call em? Feet."

"They're hideous."

"I think they're beautiful." Viktor sighed, watching as the man sat down and opened a metal box. Instead of treasure, he pulled out a fluffy white ball, taking a bite out of it. Viktor rose higher out of the water, his interest peaked. He'd seen the man peel the skin off of fish and fling it back into the water. But he'd never seen something quite as peculiar as this.

"Shit. Get down, Viktor." Yuuri dipped under water as soon as he saw the mans eyes focus onto them.

Viktor stayed, enthralled. The human moved over to the edge of the boat.

"I'm sorry- am I in a swimming area?" He bowed his head. Humans never liked to look into each others eyes, did they?

"What's that?" Viktor pointed to the (presumed) food in the mans hand.

"Oh, just my mom's onigiri." The man laughed nervously, reaching back into the metal box and handing over a fresh rice ball. "Here."

Viktor took it, pausing to sniff it. He had seen the barges that the humans laid seaweed onto, but never understood why they took the water out of it. Here, it worked as some kind of wrapper. The gorgeous sailor just blinked at him, offering a shy smile. His hair was short- something he'd only seen above the surface. His eyes lacked the metallic sheen that all of Viktor's people possessed. But he'd never seen such depth and warmth in the human's color.

"It's good, I promise."

Viktor realized that he was taking too long, sinking his teeth into the 'onigiri'. His eyes lit up- there was nothing like this back home. It was salty and sour and soft- but not the salt from the blood flowing from a fish or the softness of blubber. He devoured the entire onigiri, even when it fell apart in his fingers. The sailor was quiet.

"Thank you-" Viktor stopped short. Calling him human was suspicious. He was already pressing boundaries by talking to them. Even if the man was clueless, he had to be careful.

"Yuuri."

Viktor looked back, but his adopted brother was no where to be seen. His eyes fluttered up to the sailors. Oh. Yuuri.

"They call me Viktor." Did humans have titles? Or did they all go around with short, gutteral names? Except Yuuri. Yuuri was beautiful.

"You're welcome… Viktor?" Yuuri leaned over the side of the boat as Viktor dissapeared under the surface, struck with sudden inspiration. He charmed the fish swimming underneath them, only feeling a sliver guilty as he willed them to jump onto the boat.

"For you." Viktor turned on his most charming smile as Yuuri gaped at the pile of fish flapping around the bottom of his boat.

"Oh.. oh wow." His own mouth gaped and flapped like a fish. Viktor marveled- his teeth were so smooth and blunt and beautifully white. Every rule said that he shouldn't do this, but the human was so exotic and exciting and not...normal.

"Thank you." Yuuri stuttered.

The image of his face did not leave Viktor's mind for days.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm beginning to wonder if I am guppysitting you." Yuri grumbled, following Viktor to the surface again. The water was grey and currents were strong. But Viktor didn't need the environmental cues to know that something was wrong.

"It's just a peek." Viktor waves his hand dismissively. Even he looked grey and dull, his normally glittering blue tail missing it's sparkle.

"Just watching' turned into you sharing food with the human." Yuri scoffed. He protested a lot, but he never did anything to actually stop Viktor. Which worked out quite well.

Their heads broke the surface at the same time. Yakov had been right- it was a good time to lay low. The upper currents were strong and the water was choppy. The sky was silver and pelting rain into the water hard enough that Viktor felt no difference between breaths above or below.

Far away at shore, boats bobbed furiously, securely tied to the pier.

Except for one.

Viktor fought to stay in one place as the water pushed and pulled them around. He turned, pushing his long hair out of his eyes again and again.

Oh, no.

That foolish human, trying to fight the sea. A battle they never won- and why his family owned so many jewels and their children had so many sunken ships to explore. The tiny wooden boat bobbed so much that poor Yuuri could only move on his hands and knees. It was headed right for the small island of sharp rocks cropping out of the water a few hundred yards away. The sailor was soaked to his skin, but it seemed to slow him down rather than help him.

"What do we do now?" Yuri said, right before lightning cracked open the sky. He flinched- he was still a child, no matter the act he put on.

"Yuuri!" Viktor called. The man looked up, fruitlessly trying to tie down the fishing poles to the side of the boat.

Yuuri's eyes found Viktor's just as he was thrown from the boat.

The back of head smacked the side of the boat, and he sunk easily into the depths.

"No!" Viktor gasped, diving under the water and racing for the dark shape that was slowy drifting further down to the silt and seaweed.

No no no. Humans didn't swim. Humans didn't breathe water, and they certainly didn't crack their heads against rock and survive. Viktor knew this.

Yuuri was no warmer than the water surrounding them when Viktor reached him, wrapping his arms around his body. His hair floated like a halo around him, and his blood diluted into the water around them.

Viktor's heart pumped so fast he could feel it pushing to escape from his body. He pulled Yuuri further downward, past the fast upper current and down to the bottom, where it was calmer. A bubble escaped his blue lips, and despite the red spilling from the crown of his head, he didn't move.

He swam. He swam like his own life depended on it, until he reached the rocks, swimming up the rough annome-covered monolith until he reached the surface again.

He threw Yuuri onto the flattest part he could find, watching and waiting for air to sputter in his lungs.

Nothing. His hair stuck to his beautiful eyes, pasted to his dark lashes.

Viktor felt sick.

"Breathe." He begged, throwing himself up onto the rock beside Yuuri. He had been so happy when Viktor had charmed the fish onto his boat. But his magic was limited to charms and glamor. Mer magic great enough to change lives only happened once in a lifetime. His father had used it at his wedding, and his father before that.

If only.

Viktor closed his eyes, pressing his lips to his drowned Yuuri's mouth. This was all his fault- he wanted to save this stupid human. Instead he was dead, and because Viktor called his name.

The body beneath him crumpled in pain. Yuuri groaned and writhed beneath him. Viktor's heart leapt higher than the sun.

"Where does it hurt? Where?" He pulled up the strange cloth humans draped over their bodies. He stopped, staring at the beautiful muscles hidden underneath the cloth.

And above them- the pink skin fading into grey scales.

Viktor didn't know what sense made him dive under the water, pulling off the rubber boots and cloth covering the human's legs. His mind was buzzing, so electric with excitement that he didn't have the presence of mind to feel sorry. Yuuri's teeth ground against each other, and his wails of pain were lost to the wind.

"Be at peace." Viktor smiled, brushing his fingers across Yuuri's eyelids.

The charm took immediate effect, his face smoothing and body melting into the craggy rock.

"Oh, look at you." Viktor breathed, tracing the line of Yuuri's jaw. His gills ran just below them, and his spindly legs melted into a beautiful steel grey tail.

Viktor was in love.

And it had nothing to do with the magic marking Yuuri as his lifetime mate.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's beautiful."

"That's not going to fix anything, Viktor." Yuri swam behind them, as Viktor cradled Yuuri in his arms. He still slept, although he no longer bled into the water. "Especially with your dad."

"Our dad."

"You realize what you've done?" Yuri nearly started a waterspout, whipping around to face Viktor. "You're the prince. You're mated, to a human, who now has a TAIL. Our people will revolt."

"Mariana was a human."

"When she was a guppy. There's no way people are going to accept some newbie as their prince."

"I can teach him everything he needs to know." Viktor smiled, looking down at Yuuri again. Under the water, he looked softer. Huggable.

"And family?"

"We'll find someone to lay the eggs."

"Who am I kidding? You'll be kicked out as soon as the king finds out." Yuri threw up his hands in frustration. "If you even live. Neptune have pity on your soul."

"Okay." Viktor chirped. They were almost to the coral they called home. The king would find out eventually- right now, all Viktor wanted was to be tied up to sleep with his Yuuri.

"Welcome home," Viktor brushed his hand across Yuuri's cheek, hoping the charm would wear off. He had never used magic for long, and whatever happened up on the surface… it had done some good.

His eyes fluttered open- and the warmth spread from Viktor's chest. Still the soft honey-brown. The moment was ruined as they widened in panic. Yuuri thrashed, his hands pressed to his mouth as he held his breath. He kicked stiffly, jerking toward Viktor instead of away. He moved like a human, using his tail clumsil,y in parts instead of one smooth movement.

"Yuuri! Yuuri, just breathe!" Viktor reached out, cupping his mate's face in his hands at the same time as he shook his head.

"I promise its okay. Please." Viktor smoothed his thumb across Yuuri's puffed up cheeks. His brow was furrowed, his face creased into apprehension. "Please." Viktor pressed his forehead against Yuuri's, before he felt a bubble brush against his face. The panic didn't fade as Yuuri breathed, water rushing in his mouth and stirring the hair near his gills. His eyes were wide and lost, but he only looked at Viktor.

"Viktor." Yuuri's voice warbled, the water carrying the sound differently than the air.

The confusion and pain written onto his face hurt almost as much as watching him drown.

"I had to save you."

Viktor kept his face cupped in his hands, watching as his eyes nervously scanned downward. He didn't flinch, but Viktor could see the tears form, and float upward as they released from his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Yuuri calmed, Viktor ached with hunger. And if Viktor was hungry… Yuuri was starving.

At first, he didn't want to stray too far. He searched the bottom, cracking open a sea urchin on a sharp rock.. He slurped off half of the contents, before holding it out to Yuuri. He took it, but only stared at it morosely.

"Stay." He motioned Yuuri to float near a clearing, before he swam into a seaweed forest. This time, he bit into the fish, ripping at its flesh with his sharp teeth. He returned with strips of flesh, leaving the skeleton behind in the kelp. His hunch was right- his mate ate more when food didn't look like food. He hid his mouth behind his hands and chewed thoughtfully but hungrily. They shared in a meal of three more fish before Yuuri wilted.

"Tell me, Yuuri." Tears sprung from his eyes yet again, and Viktor felt powerless.

"Mari… my mom and dad. They'll think I'm dead. I'm so stupid.." His voice was remarkably even, even drowned in tears.

"Well…" Viktor gulped. "We'll tell them."

Yuuri's eyes lifted, full of hope. "I can go home?"

"Well…" Viktor's confidence faded. "Maybe."

"Maybe what?"

"I don't know how this works."

"You don't know? You did this!"

Viktor was glad he didn't say to me. The few words hurt enough.

"I…. I did what we usually do at weddings. We don't usually have the magic explained to us until we find our intended mate."

Yuuri's silence was worse than any words he could utter.

"So...we're married.", Viktor continued. Yuuri was hard to read-so human. Viktor was so used to long flowing hair, billowing up behind those who did not tie it into braids. Yuuri's hair floated close to his head like a halo. He bobbed unevenly, unable to keep steady on the currents and waves in a way that Viktor found second nature. He was a mess, in the best way.

He twisted his hands in a peculiar and useless way. Strange enough that Viktor watched it for a while before he noticed his mate's gills moving way too fast. He gulped and panicked like he had when Viktor woke him.

"It's okay. You can breathe."

Yuuri didn't seem to hear him. He bit on the sleeve of the shirt he still wore-another strong marker of human. No Mer folk covered their bodies except for jewelry, and that was saved for ceremonies and celebrations. The humans here wore long sleeves even in the summer heat-at least the ones that looked like Yuuri. Viktor had a long (and secret) history of watching humans. He remembered sandy-haired visitors who wore string and not much else. They didn't matter anymore. Viktor's mate did.

"It's okay." Viktor swam forward, pressing his forehead to Yuuri's. He'd never been this intimate with anyone before, and his cheeks felt warm. But he felt drawn to Yuuri, and he wanted to comfort him-even if understanding him was beyond his reach. He took Yuuri's hands, helping him stay upright in the water. The currents weren't that strong, but the ocean was always moving. He waited until Yuuri calmed, focusing on the feeling of Yuuri's soft changeling flesh. He would be like Mariana- easily cut by coral and sensitive to the temperature drop between seasons.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri finally said, lifting his eyes from the sand to their linked hands.

"What for?" Viktor tried to smile comfortingly. He had no idea what was going on. If there was one thing he was good at, it was acting.

" I was stupid and now you'll pay for it."

"You didn't make me kiss you. It was my choice." Viktor said seriously, pulling back and tilting Yuuri's head up with a slender finger to his jawline. "I actually feel really lucky."

Yuuri's eyes widened, and by the grace of Neptune, he didn't look away.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Yuuri stammered. "I didn't think- I didn't know. I thought you were just a really good looking tourist."

"Tourist?" Viktor tilted his head to the side.

"Ah, um, a visitor?"

"Oh, I'm not. I was born in the Sea of Okhotsk, but our kingdom reaches into the Bay of Bengal." Viktor didn't add I like this beach because of the cute fishermen.

"Kingdom?"

Viktor's smile wore thin. "Well, yes. My father's the king of the North Sea, which is a really archaic title, considering we've been in contact with the Arctic folk."

"Your dad...is the king."

"Mhmm."

Poor Yuuri looked like he was about to have another panic attack.

"About that…. That makes you my prince. One day, we'd rule together."

"But, I'm human."

Viktor grimaced and shook his hand side to the side. "You were?"

"Are you saying it's okay for you to just.. Marry someone you find?" Yuuri let the first subject drop.

"Oh, definitely not. That's why we're hanging out here and not in the city."

"There's a city?"

"I can't wait to show you. But I need to think of a good explanation first."

"Oh, there better be a good explanation for this creature." Viktor paled at the worn voice that floated from behind him.

"Yes, father," He gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor turned to face his father. Floating behind him was Yuri, and judging by the stricken look on his face… he was surprised. To say the least.

Yuuri shrunk behind Viktor, as if he was big enough to actually hide behind. His father definitely had a family resemblance, but looked much harsher. His hair was grey with age (not silver) and was kept back in a severe braid that trailed meters behind him. It wasn't age that made him look harsh, but the steel blue eyes that lacked the warmth and sparkle of Viktor's own blue.

Yuuri felt himself blush at his own thoughts. Here he was, at the bottom of the ocean, not dead and thinking in detail about a man's (fishes?) eye color. Like he was a crush.

"I saved his life," Viktor began, steeling himself. For the king, every action had a reason and thought behind it. I wasn't thinking wasn't an excuse.

"He looks unharmed, if not dumb." The king said flatly. Yuuri scrunched up his nose, offended, before quickly swallowing it back. There was a very good reason why they were hiding. Even if Yuuri didn't know it.

"He hit his head off his boat, and was going to drown." Viktor kept his eyes on his fathers to lend credibility. It wasn't a lie, just an omission, that Yuuri got hurt because he called for him…

"Many humans die in the water. It's a fools errand not to be messed with. You were taught since hatching that your kiss is to be saved, Viktor. And you go and waste it, knowing full well the consequences."

"Consequences?" Viktor blinked.

"The magical bond you created is only broken by death. Even so, you will remain affected, even after this… is dealt with. Your future bride will be dealt with a weakened half-bond, and for what? Your silly fantasies, running off to the surface. You think you are sneaky, Viktor. But you are still young and stupid."

Yuuri could feel Viktor tense.

"What if I don't want to break it." His voice wobbled, despite his best attempt at trying to keep it steady and strong.

"Vitya, don't be silly." His father sounded exasperated, his demeanor softening into something more fatherly.

"You accept Mariana."

"That was different. She grew up with us. She only knows the sea. This one.." He hesitated, gesturing toward Yuuri. "He's human. They are a different kind. He knows nothing about how we live."

"That didn't seem to bother you with my mother." Viktor said flippantly.

"That was different. She never…. It was never like this."

"Well, I'm not you. I never was, and I never will be. I'll teach him everything I know, everything he needs to know. If I need to find a new pod, I'll do it."

"Viktor, don't be stubborn." The harsh tone returned. "Think of your family. Yura was worried sick for you."

Yuri perked up, shaking his head shortly side-to side but otherwise keeping quiet. He had seen from Viktor's look that he was not going to live this down- no matter what intentions he began with.

"Give me until the next full moon. I'll show you."

"Show me what?"

"That he can live here, too. That this isn't a mistake."

"You look mad." Viktor said, as they settled into a cave Viktor favored for the coating of bioluminescent algae that lived on its walls. The king left, after trying one more time to convince Viktor to change his mind. They parted ways, a heaviness left between them.

"Why?" Yuuri turned his back to Viktor, examining the glowing patterns painted onto the wall.

"Well, your mouth-"

"Why do you want to be King? Why do you think I'd want to be a king, or prince, or whatever?"

Viktor looked like a deer in the headlights. "Are you saying you'd rather die?"

"N-no. I just…" Yuuri felt this throat swell with emotion-a feeling he is already exhausted from. "I want to go home. I don't want to be a prince, or a fish,or a mistake. I don't belong here."

"Oh." Viktor let silence fall between them.

"I'm sorry. My sister said I lose my filter when I'm tired, and hungry… I have no idea what time it is."

"Time?"

"You know.. Two… three o clock?"

"Where is the sun at two three oclock?"

"Nevermind." Yuuri shook his head.

"Well… I'll get us some more food… and we'll sleep. We sleep when we tire. First lesson of Mer culture." Viktor forced a smile.

"Okay…. Where's the bed?"

"Bed?"

"To sleep in."

"Oh, we'll sleep together. We're in a cave, so we won't need to tie down tonight."

"T-together?" Yuuri faced Viktor, his cheeks pink.

"Of course. We're mates… and I have to protect you."

The color didn't leave Yuuri's skin until after their second meal of raw fish and seaweed. It only brightened when Viktor wrapped his arms and tail around Yuuri. He still couldn't float steadily to save his life, and he lacked the flexibility Viktor grew up seeing in his own people.

But he softened when he slept- his mouth open just a little, and his hands tangling into Viktor's hair. For a moment, everything felt...alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Viktor started the day with a plan.

Mission 1: Make Yuuri happy.

Misson 2: Make Yuuri fall in love with the sea. (and with Viktor)

Both missions would start with one task. Viktor knew of a rock closer to shore that acted like a tide pool. Although surrounded by water the rock had a hollow middle filled with sea stars and anemone. Viktor fell in love with it because of the birds that often perched on top of the bowl-like structure. It could also to do with the fact that it was the perfect spot to warm himself and watch the creatures on the beach.

Yuuri took to it immediately. He pulled himself up onto the rocks, out of the water completely. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, inadvertently smiling.

"I missed breathing air."

Viktor pulled himself up after Yuuri. He never tried to leave the water completely- and he soon remembered why. He felt his skin tighten and he felt uncomfortably dry and salty. But Yuuri didn't seem to notice- or mention any discomfort.

"Hey Viktor."

"Yes?" Viktor perked up, caught in his starin at the human-turned fish. Yuuri didn't seem to notice.

"Tell me about yourself." Yuuri hummed, laying against the bowled rock and closing his eyes. "If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, we shouldn't be strangers.

"Okay. But you'll have to do the same."

"Deal."

Viktor was silent...what was there to tell him?

"What's your favorite color?" Yuuri offered. In the sun, Yuuri's new tail looked different. It was mainly a dark grey, but a few scales here and there sparkled brightly. Viktor's tail matched his eyes, which he only knew because of a few nosy girls at school. Mirrors were scarce under the surface-few of them made it into Mer hands without damage.

"Blue. The bright blue, like on your shirt." The shirt they had discarded the night before, so that Yuuri would blend in more.

"Oh. Me too, I guess." Yuuri could think of another blue he liked, but wasn't brave enough to share.

"What about your family? Your dad, Yura…"

"Call him Yuri. Yura is a pet name. He won't like it if he hears it from you." Viktor laughed.

"Is that it?"

"I never knew my mother. Neither does anyone in the kingdom. My father won't say if she was an outsider or a human. If she's dead… well, my father hasn't found another mate." Viktor felt the light mood fading. "What about your family?"

"Well… I have a big sister, Mari.. and my mom.. And my dad. They run an inn in town. I usually try to get enough fish to feed the guests. I like it a lot better than working with the guests. I try to do what I can… my parents work really hard. They met in junior high, and it was my mom's idea to start Yuutopia. " Yuuri blinked away the tears that sprung to his eyes.

"Sorry- we should talk about something else." He sat up, his gut twisting.

"What's wrong?" Viktor dragged himself closer to Yuuri as his face crumpled in pain.

"I don't know- I just feel- awful." His words strangled themselves in his throat in a sound too familiar from the day before.

"Oh. Oh Yuuri, look." Viktor hispered when Yuuri's writhing and fightin stopped. He had curled up into a ball against the warm rock.

"I'm gonna throw up." Yuuri murmured, before opening his eyes, surprised, as Viktor's hand's cupped his feet. He kissed his toes, wrinkled from the salt water. His heart sprung up into his throat.

"What are you doing, Viktor?" Yuuri's voice shook.

"You're human again." Viktor pressed his cheek against the top of Yuuri's pink, soft foot.

He tried not to miss the silver tail. "You should go, before the magic wears off completely."

"But, your dad said-"

Viktor clenched his teeth. He felt like he was punched in the stomach- and not figuratively. He could feel bone grind against bone and his cells cry out in protest. If this was anything like what Yuuri felt… he felt guilty.

Yuuri held Viktor up as he fought through the pain. It lasted longer for Viktor, to the point that Yuuri began massaging Viktor's scalp, combing his fingers through his hair in an effort to comfort him.

"Did you poison yourself, Viktor?" Yuuri cupped Viktor's face in his hands, turning it up to face his. He looked like he was about to cry- something he did easily. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I didn-nnn't." Viktor groaned. He pulled himself into a ball, like he had seen Yuuri too, but his tail screamed in pain.

"Oh, Viktor." Yuuri breathed. He pushed Viktor against the rock, lifting Viktor's leg into the air, the limb burning with pain. "Look."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow." was all Viktor could muster. Thankfully the pain subsided rather quickly. He flexed his toes, lifted his legs to the sky. They weren't as toned or tanned as Yuuri's, but they were longer.

They opened a world of possibilities.

"Oh my god. I can go home. I can tell my mom and dad I'm not dead. Your dad won't have to kill me!"

Viktor looked displeased. "He wasn't going to. We made a deal."

"Let's go, Viktor."

"Together?" A little hope sparked in Viktor's eyes.

"Well, yeah." Yuuri fidgeted. "You saved my life, after all."

Viktor smiled, nodding before he dove back into the water. He'd figure out how to swim with these gangly limbs. They'd go to shore, he'd meet his family… and Yuuri would love Viktor just as much as he loved him.

"Viktor?" Yuuri called out. He had expected Viktor to bob up immediately. They didn't technically have a plan… And Yuuri needed one. Not only because of his personality type… but because they were both stark naked.

Viktor emerged from the water well beyond the point Yuuri started to panic. His eyes were downcast and gloomy.

"I thought you drowned." Yuuri gasped, and Viktor shook his head gloomily.

"The tail is back." He muttered. He felt like a disappointment.

"Okay." Yuuri said hollowly. "So...maybe it's not the magic wearing off?"

Viktor shrugged. He had already fantasized about eating more _onigiri._

"It's gone. We might as well go home… I'll start teaching you what you need to know."

"What do I need to know?" Yuuri felt vaguely insulted. He ha gone to college, after all.

"To be a prince. With me."

Viktor's heart broke with the look of disappointment that spread like ink across Yuuri's face. His hands played idly at the bones of his bare ankles.

Something in Viktor ached to see more of them. More of the ankles, the legs, his soft looking feet.

"Or. Let's go to the shore and try again."

"Are you crazy? There's people all over there." Yuuri hissed.

"Then we'll wait until sunset."

Yuuri looked unsure, but he didn't say no. His face softened, and that was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Viktor couldn't tear his eyes away from Yuuri's body, bathed in the remaining orange light from the sunset. With the cool of the evening, it had taken longer. However, once they had dried off, and Viktor felt the desperate edge to crawl back to the water, it happened.

"This isn't working. Look at your feet." Yuuri huffed. He had both of Viktor's hands in his own, holding him up. Viktor could still taste the grit of the sand of his first few steps-before they realized that walking was a skill not every creature was born with. (And Viktor Nikiforov was one of them)

"I am." Viktor breathed.

"I know you're not. Please. We can't get any clothes if you can't walk." Yuuri's cheeks flushed even redder. If he gave up and carried Viktor, and someone saw them-they'd be arrested. That was if Yuuri could even muster the courage to put his hands on the beautiful body before him.

"Oh. Clothes! You mean all that stuff you wore on the boat?"

"Yes." Yuuri started to sound annoyed. "One foot forward."

Viktor moved forward before Yuuri remembered to step back. Their bodies collided into each other, skin smacking into skin. Yuuri sputtered, but Viktor only smiled serenely.

"I did it!"

Yuuri nodded, averting his eyes. "Now the other foot." He muttered, red as a hermit crab.

"Again."

It took a while, and he looked a little drunk, but Viktor eventually mastered the skill enough to close the distance to the salt-worn shack on the edge of the shoreline.

"Please forgive me." Yuuri muttered, overturning a rock before pulling out the key to the metal gate that covered the store front. He unlocked it, revealing racks of brightly coloredswimsuits, swimsuit covers and beach toys.

"This doesn't look like Makkachin at all!" Viktor cooed, picking up a blow up shark ring. Yuuri ignored him, going for the racks. He knew what size he wore, and guessed that Viktor was a size or two up. He ripped the tags off and stepped into the swim shorts. He'd bring the tags home and ask for the cash to pay for them- his wallet was somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, along with his brand-new glasses.

"Yuuri! We close at five, you silly boy!"

Yuuri froze as the lights flickered on. He prayed that Viktor was hidden behind a convenient table.

"Hi Phichit! I um, had a rough day, and I knew you'd save the day." Yuuri stuttered.

"Oh man, have I heard. I was the one who posted your missing poster on mixi!"

"Okay, well, you can take it down now." Yuuri laughed nervously. "I was on my way home."

"Do you have a good excuse?"

"Good what?" Yuuri tried to find Viktor without looking suspicious.

"A good excuse. You know, you can go on a hot date without making the entire town think you're dead."

"It wasn't a hot date!" Yuuri sputtered.

"Mmmmmhm." Phichit hummed as his head bobbed along with his eyes, moving up and down Viktor's body.

"Be nice to my mate, Phichits." Viktor said sternly, moving toward Yuuri, shark blow-up toy still in hand.

"No, no , no stop!" Yuuri shrieked at his best friend's reaction and movement toward his cell phone. Thankfully, he stopped.

"Look… I'll explain it to you later. Right now, I need to see my family." Yuuri's voice shook without him meaning to. He crumpled the price tags in his hands, Viktor was a quick learner, and despite appearances-had not taken his eyes off Yuuri. He was able to put the strange clothes on, and even managed some slightly-too-small sandals.

The world beyond the beach was terrifying. Loud, rattling machines sped by faster than a boat motor. The air stopped smelling of salt and instead smelled like gasoline and pollen- neither of which Viktor knew of. Everything was smoothed over with a flat layer of rock, some of which Yuuri naturally gravitated to. By some reason of magic, the loud mechanical beasts stayed on one side, and the humans the other. The street was lit by giant stick-like corals. Everything was sharp corners and dark colors. The air around him felt empty, everything far out of reach.

Viktor reached toward a bush of what looked like seaweed- only to spring backwards.

"What are those?" He hid behind Yuuri, pointing to the buzzing animals. Everything here had volume turned up to ten- everything made a noise, and most were unpleasant.

"Bees?" Yuuri said slowly. "Just.. don't worry. They'll sting if you freak out."

"Are they poisonous?" Viktor hung back from the bush.

"I guess? It depends on the person. Mari's allergic.."

Viktor didn't touch another bush.

He followed Yuuri up a gravel path and past another door. This time, Yuuri slipped off his shoes, his hands shaking as he slid a second door aside.

" _Tadaima_?" He called out, his voice unsure. The ground here was smoother than outside, and made more noise. Thunder sounded as footsteps sounded, followed by more humans.

The first had Yuuri's softness. He knew the warm eyes and round cheeks of his mate anywhere- his mother. The other human had Yuuri's height and strangely shaped eyebrows, his eyes sleepy with age and wrinkles.

A third human was there- closer to Yuuri, but shorter and with strange multicolored hair. She was the first to wrap her arms around Yuuri, as they all cried his name.

"Where were you? We were worried sick!"

"Tanaka towed in the boat."

"I'm so glad you're back."

The words blurred into each other- he didn't understand them as easily as he did Yuuri's words. Yuuri, who was now unable to speak, tears spilling down his cheeks. Here, in this world, they dribbled downward in crooked streaks.

"This is Viktor. He...saved my life." Yuuri's voice rose above the rest, and Viktor suddenly felt four sets of eyes on him.

Saving his life was only a small part of it. The only part Yuuri was going to share.


End file.
